Pansy's Afternoon With Draco
by lily-james-4ever010
Summary: This was a dare from a fellow FanFic writer, MadameMing...please understand, normally I would not write something like this, but as it was a dare...Anyway, it is about Draco and Pansy, and what they do at Draco's house.


This was a dare from my friend MadameMing, a fellow FanFic writer…I had to use the quote "Yes those are fangs. No, you may not touch them!" in a oneshot story…

Pansy Parkinson briskly made her way into the Malfoy home, walking straight up to Draco's room. She had been there before, and she knew just what she had to do. She knocked on Draco's door.

"Draco? Drackeybuns? I'm hee-eere!" she sang.

Draco's door opened quickly, and a large and muscular hand pushed her into the room. Pansy turned to look at Draco. "Why do we have to do this _now_? Can't I come back tomorrow, and let it be romantic?"

"No! I've told you before! We can only do this when my parents aren't here! You're just lucky my parents are off on business for Voldemort. You know how they dislike you, because you're not a pureblood," Draco said. "I do not know how you managed to get into Slytherin, but apparently that is just not good enough for my parents. Now, hurry up! Onto the bed with you!"

After a suitable period of time, Pansy rolled over on the bed and panted, "Draco? Draco, sweetie, I know we've done this loads of times but-I-just wanted to know…well…if you…_loved_ me?"

Draco stopped what he was doing (you do _not_ want to know exactly _what_ he was doing), and looked at Pansy underneath him. "Bloody hell! Where is this coming from, Parkinson?" Draco glared at Pansy. "This is coming from _Potter_, isn't it? Did his little relationship with Weasel, Jr. influence your opinions?" Draco smirked.

"N-no…it's just…you don't seem to care for me…we have to do this when you're parents are away on business. If you truly cared for me, you wouldn't hide me from your parents, wou-"

"Aw, Parkinson! Come on! You know I care for you! I mean, come off it! The night of the Yule Ball was _pretty special_, don't you agree?"

"Well, yes," Pansy giggled. "And your boxers were quite cute…they had the Dark Mark on them, am I correct?"

"Shove off. I was fourteen! Come on, baby! Be with me!"

A sudden gust of wind entered the room, and headed directly at Pansy. She blinked a few times, then looked at Draco. She seemed to have forgotten what they were just talking about. She rolled back to him on the bed, and started kissing him with surprising force.

_If only Father could hear about how good I am getting with the Imperio curse,_ thought Draco, smirking on the inside.

They carried on for what seemed like hours, until Draco suddenly sat up on the bed.

"I really do care about you, you know," he said to Pansy, looking at her with a sparkle in his handsome eyes.

"I know you do," she replied. "Its just that-sometimes, I wonder why you are hiding me from your parents…you've said you wanted to marry me, so shouldn't we tell your parents about us?"

Draco snorted, instantly turning it into a false cough. _I only promised to marry you so I could get you in bed,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes…yes, I suppose that is the _right_ thing to do, to tell my parents about us. But who knows what they would do to you, Pans? They're _death eaters! _Voldemort's _supporters!_ They know all sorts of dark magic!"

"Yes, I know, but I don't car-" The sudden wind entered the room again, directing itself at Pansy once more. Draco smirked. Pansy sat up a bit and pointed to an object on his bedside cabinet. "Oooh! What is this? Are they really fang-"

"Yes, those are fangs. _No_, you may not touch them!" Draco said. "My father gave them to me in my second year at Hogwarts. They're from Borgin and Burkes. Supposedly, they were the great werewolf Argentuus' fangs. Some wizard of that time defeated him…I think we learned about it in History of Magic once…Yes, yes we did. That was the time I cut class, and had to make Crabbe and Goyle force Patil's notes from her." Draco grinned. "Good times, good times, last year."

Draco paused. He heard two sudden _pop_s from downstairs.

"DAMN IT!" Draco muttered. "My parents have arrived early!" He quickly rose from the bed, and started putting on random clothing that was lying around his room. He threw Pansy's clothes to her.

"Quickly, now! Come on, get moving! GET DRESSED, DAMN IT!" Draco grabbed Pansy from the bed and pulled her up into standing position; as she seemed too shocked too move. Pansy shakily pulled on her clothes, glancing at Draco now and again. _I don't know why I love him_, she thought. _He is so rude to me sometimes…but I can't stop loving him! Not for a second!_ She quickly kissed Draco on the cheek, and prepared to apparate.

"Until next time, Draco?"

"Until next time, baby."

Ok, readers! Please understand something! Normally I would NEVER, EVER write something like this, not in a million years! But as it was a dare…I sort of had to.


End file.
